Shingeki no Kyojin Gone Wild X Reader
by Captain Notorious
Summary: So your a new member to the Survey Corps and you try to make the best out of life with yuor friends since the world is at war titans ! But you tend to get in trouble with your friends like causing trouble and pulling pranks!


Wellll here it is a cute little comedy/romance little series J I plan on doing of **_Shingeki no Kyojin _**or known as **_ATTACK ON TITAN !_**

I hope this umm is good :/

Anyway this is a X Reader so when you see (Name), (Last),(h/c),(e/c),(f/c)

Name and last obviously your name and last name.

(h/c) means hair color

(e/c) means eye color

(f/c) means favorite color

This info is very helpful for those who don't know what it means so yeah….umm…Well I hope that's all…oh wait… Also this has no deaths or anything even though some characters are dead in Attack on titan! In this story they are still alive J so yeah….

WELL enjoy the story hehe ;)

You joined the survey corps about 5 months ago you remember it like it was yesterday! You remember being scared you were the only one that was new everyone else made friends you were afraid no one would I want to friends with a newbie, but that all changed you made friends fast your were also very talented you were described as a "Super girl" and also being teased as they said you were a female Levi (lol) You were tuff but sweet you weren't too boyish nor girlish you were perfect often had other members flirting of course you would flirt back a bit you can't help it of course you're a girl after all! You lay in your room as you gaze at the ceiling remembering the days of joining you giggle to yourself. You heard loud knocks rapidity with a kick of the door you knew who it was

(Name)! You got to come see this! Hanji was all over the place jumping and shouting (is she even human I thought) okay okay Hanji what is it? The commander wants to show you something she pulled on my arm. What does the commander possibly have to show me?! ( you were really good friends with the commander and Hanji they saw how good you fight very skilled also rephrasing back when people called you a female Levi so you were pretty badass ) Just come on silly she grab my arm and we zoomed down the hall her pushing other members with her other hand. You saw Eren "Hey Eren" he turned around "Hey (name)… Hanji pushed him out the way really hard which had him hit the wall and fall to the floor. Holy crap you couldn't stop laughing you tried so hard not to laugh and in-between giggles you tried to say Hanji slow down I got to help Eren! No time for that (name)! I look back at Eren he was rubbing his head and Mikasa and Armin were soon helping him up, you felt sorry for him ( maybe I shouldn't have called out his name..) Soon we are outside the commander was standing their with his big ol "commander face" me and Hanji have made fun of him many times for this. He notice me staring, (Name) I know what you're about to say don't even! Well well commander then stop making that face you hugged him and then gave him a serious look I can't believe you got Miss Physco to come get me! Sorry Miss (Last) I tried getting Levi but he was busy he has to get ready for training with everyone. Well Erwin you better make this quick I need to practice I don't feel like getting yelled at by Mr. moody- booty Levi for being late you giggle. Erwin begin to laugh ahaha you know what's funny is you have no practice today. You know… what that is funny haha you begin to giggle more. He begins to grow a serious face…uh I not kidding you don't have to go to practice today. You stopped giggling ummm really? So what was it you wanted to show me hmmm! You soon heard Hanji yelled Hey (Name) you like me ride J pretty cool right! Mother of pearls this is freakin cool you examine the golf cart so what are you planning on using this for? We plan on you know caring injury from practice, using it to carry stuff, fast transport you know what I mean! So (Name) want to drive it Eren put his hands on my shoulder and gave me one of his creepy lust looking face. Umm sure sounds fun you hopped in the driver's seat with Erwin in the passenger side and Hanji in the back. You started it up and slowly begin to drive almost hitting some trees and hitting the building maybe like 50 times. Hey you guys I think I got the hang of this you started going a little faster hey I think I see my friend's haha suckers they have to run laps! Hey Erwin, may I drive over there to show off this ride and to brag that I don't have to practice you gave him puppy eyes! Erwin looked at you and gave an annoyed look I supposed so (Name) he gave a smile afterward. Hanji was looking around for Levi, we should show him too! You finally caught up with your running friends they all turned to look. Hey (Name) Reiner and Jean said at the same time. Yo suckers like my ride you had an evil smirk on your face. Totally, Eren said giving you a dirty look. You looked at him Eren I'm sorry I tried to stop to help but Hanji wouldn't let me stop. He looked at you, you know you'll have to make it up he winked. I will smiling back, so umm you guys know were Levi is? Yeah I think he was looking for the Commander so he's probably somewhere around the building Jean said. Thanks honey you blew a kiss you love making Jean blush, well bye you guys. You went a little faster a headed towards to the building, hey this baby can go pretty fast! I know right we made to make sure it goes super fast ;) Hanji said while bouncing around. Then let's push this baby to the limit you went as fast as the golf cart could go. Umm (Name) you might want to slow down you could crash! Hanji was laughing Erwin your a baby Hanji said between giggles. Haha yay baby I joined in while taking my eyes off the road. ( NAME) ! Look out!. We you turned your head you slammed on the brakes but it was too late you saw Levi get hit and went flying an amazingly amount of feet away from the cart. You looked at the Commander "Son of a gun"! Shit I am sorry commander! His eyes widen he slowly gets out and looks at Levi and so does Hanji. He's not dead but he is knocked out like really knocked out. You get out and walk over to Erwin sir, am… am I in trouble….! Erwin looked at you of course you're not he smiled then began to dash for it and so did Hanji! You guys we can't just leave him…. you begin to run too you don't want to stay there to see what happens when he wakes up.

**_Time Skip_**

Wonder where the Captain went Reiner looked around, I don't know but I am starving Jean said grabbing his tummy; Of course you are Horse face Eren had a big smirk on his face

Jean grabs Eren by the collar you wanna go titan boy I will kick your ass here, now, and here. You idiot you said here 2x he grab Jean's collar.

Armin, Mikasa, Bertolt just stood watching.

Eren pushed Jean down which Jean let out a yelp and got up quick! ewwww theirs something squashy on the floor! Eren and Reiner started laughing. I am serious you guys. They all look closely to see their captain all knocked out with dust all over him. Oh shit someone knock out the Captain! Umm let's just back away slowly… and everyone ran into the cafeteria to go eat.

**_Time skip_**

You sit with the Commander and Hanji silently munching on your food and giving each other a few glances you also notice how to other members were quiet too except for the Special operations squad and especially Oluo who was acting like Levi! Levi…Levi… you thought… he's going to kick my ass! You get up and go sit by Eren and lean your head on his shoulder! Your awfully quiet (Name) something bugging you he wraps his arms around you.

Ugh…what the! Levi begins to rise up…Ughhhh my body it hurts like I was hit with a…. (NAME)! He got up and started limping to the cafeteria.

I looked at Eren I done something horrible….! Eren face had a confused look… what do you mean? Yeah, (Name) what you do now Jean said smirking! Well I was driving the golf cart and I kind of hit…

(NAME)! Levi kicked the door to the cafeteria and stumble to the ground yet rising and limping your way!

YOU HIT THE CAPTAIN! Reiner eyes widen, Eren was in shocked is this true?

Water shot out of the Commander's mouth and Hanji started choking on her food and they started to run out of the room The commander slipped but yet managed to get back up and run out the other door and Levi soon reach you and sat his hands on your shoulder! He lowered his head and whisper in your ear (Name) after you're done eating we need to speak in my office. He slowly limps away you examine him he had bruises, black eye, all dusty and his hair was all messed up. All eyes turn to you.

So… how hard did you hit him? Sasha said with a smile on her face!

You knew that your life was totally over…


End file.
